Syhime In The Manono World
by majinsy2
Summary: Tired of being picked on, bullied at school, and neglected at home Syhime decides to run away but in the middle of the Park a strange blue portal pulls him into the Monster Girl Dictionary world. Filled with adventures and sexy monster girls will Syhime survive. SyhimeXPharaohXharem and some lemons in this. Some DBZ, Naruto, and many other anime and video game skills references.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks MajinSy2 here with a Fanfic This is my first story for this account but the main summary is me or my character coming from Earth to the Monster Girl Encyclopedia how I would react and other stuff now be warned that their will be lemons in the later chapters to come. My grammar and punctuation kinda sucks but please no flames fan art is also appreciated if you want to. Also i you don't know what these monster girls look like then look them up on the Monster girl Wiki.**

"..." - Talking

 **"..." - Yelling**

 _'...' - Thoughts, Flash backs, and memories_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Depression and a New Word?**

 **{Narrator}**

 **"Here we see a 16 year old African American boy on his bed playing on his PlayStation 4 playing an online game with his friends". He has two siblings an older sister who doesn't talk much him and he has a younger brother which is annoying as hell and breaks his stuff all the time but doesn't get in trouble for it. These siblings have a single mother that works all day at her two jobs as a waitress she always come home exhausted and tired but she always have time with her older daughter and younger son but never enough time with her middle child.**

 **It suck for him at home but it also sucks for him at high school too being a 16 year old who stands at a height of 5'4 can get you picked on and bullied a lot. he has no friends, no one would even look him in the eye I mean he wasn't ugly or anything like that he was average looking. Not even girls would talk to him he tried to ask one out to the prom but she rejected him badly calling him a short munchkin it broke his heart. That's why we seeing him playing violent video games to vent his anger and frustration out from the world that treats him like garbage.**

 **His mom took his sister and younger brother to a party while he was stuck here cleaning up his closet and room which he didn't mind at all on the outside but on the inside that was the last straw for him he packed up his clothes in his gym bag, took 6 Degree deodorant , took all his money from his safe that had $500 hundred dollars, his Gameboy Advanced with 2 packs of AA batteries and 2 games "Super Mario Bros 3" and "Pokemon Red", his silver IPhone 6, his charger, earbuds, and his Beat's pill speaker.**

 **He grab his Dragon ball z hoodie, blue hoodie, and black hoodie. then he wrote a runaway note and left it on his bed saying he was never coming back and then left his house he walked but never looked back at his house this boys name you ask his name is Syhime Galloway.**

 **Syhime Quick Bio**

 **race: Human**

 **Ethnicity: African American**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 5'4**

 **Vitality: 20**

 **strength: 6**

 **Endurance: 8**

 **Intelligence: 15**

 **Luck: 8**

 **Equipped** **: Dragon ball z hoodie, white t-shirt, black pants, and black high tops converses**

 **{Syhime p.o.v}**

 **Time: 6:00 PM**

 **Cash: $500 (A/N: he has a job at Game Stop and saved up)**

'I'm glad that I decided to run away that place was a nightmare always being picked on at school and neglected at home'. Maybe I should stock up on snacks so Head over to a **"7- Eleven"** I enter the convenient store I see a bunch of snacks and drinks with my name on it thank god I brought another giant gym bag with me to put my purchased snacks in because I need these snacks to last a while. I got $500 dollars in my pocket and I am ready to spend.

 **Bought**

 **Drinks:15 bottles of Brisk Strawberry Melon 20 fl oz, 15 bottles of Brisk fruit punch 20 fl oz, 6 Coca cola's 20 fl oz, 6 Pepsi bottles fl oz , 9 Mountain Dew bottles 20 fl oz, and 5 bottle of Sprite 20 fl oz.**

 **Food: 3 Party sized bags of Doritos in different flavors "Nacho Cheese, Cool Ranch, and Spicy Sweet Chili", 5 big bags of "Takis Fuego", 3 packs of "Cheetos flamin hot", 15 "Twix bars", 15 "Snickers bars", 13 "Pay Day bars", 10 Honey Buns, 1 pack of Twinkies, 1 pack of "Cosmic brownies", 2 family size boxes of fruity pebbles, 2 family size boxes of "Apple Jacks", 2 boxes of "S'mores cereal", and 1 family size box of "Cinnamon Toast Crunch".**

 **Total cost: $98.75**

 **Money left: $400 dollar**

After I picked out all the food and drinks I need I went to the cashier to buy all the foods that I picked up the cashier asked me a question "what? are you doing buying all these snacks you running away or something?" I told told him a lie saying that I was going over to a sleep over with all my friend and said that it was gonna be a wild party. With my explanation he stop asking me questions and I handed him the money he asked me "Paper or Plastic" I told him to just put it all in my Large gym bag he did so without question.

my stomach was _rumbling_ something fierce so I asked the cashier if I could buy a blue "Slurpie" with a chili hot dog with ketchup and mustard he nodded his head made his food and the cashier told him the total of his quick purchase "That will be **$3.28** sir" with that said I gave him the cash and left carrying 1 large gym bag with all my food on my shoulders and 1 big book-bag carry all of my stuff that I took with me.

 **Time: 6:30 PM**

 **Location: Park**

I sit down on the bench at a local park about to eat my chili dog with my ice cold Slurpie I also had a good view of the sun that was setting it was beautiful. I inhale the sweet aroma of the chili dog and take two bites of the chili dog my taste buds were on cloud nine the chili had a sweet taste combined with the saltiness of the hot dog and boom two good flavors I drunks some of my blue raspberry "Slurpie" I continued eating and drinking until their was no more chili dog and Slurpie left I threw my trash away in the garbage bin.

 **Time: 7:00 PM**

I was about to leave the park until I heard a weird noises and a bright blue light I see what appears to be a bright blue floating oval with electricity radiating and bouncing of it near the swings My instincts were telling me to stay away from it but my curiosity gotten the better of me and I went over to inspect it I wanted to touch to see what it felt like I put my index finger in it felt like a liquid let's just say it's like dipping your toes in a swimming pool. When I felt like I was done Feeling The strange spectral with my index finger I tried to pull it out but It wouldn't let go of my finger then I tried to pull out even harder but to no avail The light all of sudden gotten brighter and then the spectral started to pull me in.

My arm then my head and then the rest om my body was pulled in. My vision was blurry for a few minutes but then I saw the strange blue oval again I entered the oval again until my vision cleared up I opened my eyes and I see that I was 100 ft up in the air I look to the ground and see lots of sand and a few cacti in the distance I fear that when I hit the ground that I might splat and explode as I began to pray on my impending doom I felt my descent slow down a little bit like a floating leaf in the wind I was coming into the ground I closed my eyes I felt a little bit of sand on my face wait i'm not dead how is that possible I stood up and felt all over my body to make sure this was real I even pinched myself on the left cheek to and I felt my cheek sting and Yelled to the sky **"I'm alive!"** .

I stopped celebrating me surviving a 100 ft fall of death I look around to where I was It looked like a desert Then I look at the sky I was in shock because the sun was still up last time I checked the sun was still up It was hot so I decided to take off my turtle hermit hoodie and tie it around my waist and put my ear buds in my ear and plug up the ear buds to my phone selected the music and started my trek to civilization.

 **(Play on youtube OMFG- Hello)**

 _ **5 miles and sick dubsteps later** _

I stop and look at a Pyramid am I in Egypt? I questioned to myself without further a do I walk around the pyramid to find an entrance because it's better than being out in a heat plus the sun is going down don't want to get attack by any predators either so I head inside I'm surprised no one is here because this place could be a goldmine with treasure but I'm not interested in anything I just want to sleep I kept on walking until I saw to big wooden double doors I push them open and I was amazed I see what appears to be a thrown room with one long red carpet with gold trimmings in it lead up to big throne made of of yellowish in it with a pillow for the seat I walk up to the throne, set my bags down by the side of the throne, and sit in it.

It was hard to get the right position in it I then change my position where my head is on the arm rest and my feet are on the other arm rest then I fell asleep with my music blasting in my ears.

 _ **Meanwhile in the pyramid**_

 **{unknown p.o.v}**

 _I see a person in the middle of the desert he has his back facing me so I can't see his face I can already tell that he is short, has dark skin like me, has black fluffy hair like a **Weresheep**_ , i _t looks like he is wearing a short orange cloak with blue sleeves that stops at his waist with a weird symbol on his back, black pant's, and he is wearing shoes that I have never seen before. "wake up" the boy said to me the first time then he started to get louder **"Wake up!"**._

I woke with my forehead sweating I got out of my bed and looked in the mirror **"My queen you're awake!"** I turned around and I saw my **Anubis** assistance bowing down to me " You may rise my servant". She did as I told her and stood up I asked her a simple question "How long was I asleep for" my servant replied " you've been resting for 5 years not too long give or take".

I began to walk out of my room My assistant following me in tow "Gather all of the servants up in the pyramid and tell them to report in the throne room I will already be there when you go". She nodded her head and left while I went on ahead to the throne room a few twist and turns later and I'm at my throne room I open the two big wooden doors open and to my shock someone is already siting and sleeping in my throne I walk up the steeps to wake that person up as I get closer to my throne the person in it was a cute boy.

"Wake up" no reply one my end I decided to poke him on his cheek to wake him up.

 **{Syhime's p.o.v}**

I felt something like a bug land on my cheek so I tried to swat it away but to no avail it kept poking me I took out my ear buds and put them in my pocket then I open my eyes to kill the bug disturbing my nap but it wasn't by bug that was annoying me.

it was a drop dead beautiful girl that was tall I would say she about 6 feet tall, she had long violet colored hair with two pony tails on each side of hair the color of the things holding her pony tails were blue and yellow stripes, she had red colored eyes that shined like rubies that reflected from the sunlight, she had golden colored trinkets all over her body red tattoos on her "arms, legs, and on the sides of her stomach", she had dark colored skin, she had bandages wrapping over her thick milky legs, she was wearing a black straps over her massive DD chest that seemed to defy gravity like **"High school DXD or High School of the Dead"**. She was also wearing a black spandex with jewels on them, and to top it all off she was wearing a crown of sorts on her head.

"Are you just gonna sit there all day and stare at me or are you gonna introduce yourself to me" I snapped out of my stupor I was nervous so I asked her this "Who are you and were am". She told me this "You are in the Desert Region more specifically in the Manono World". I was shocked I what was this beautiful girl talking about was that strange blue oval a portal that took me to another world 'Multiverse Theory would be dammed!'.

 **That's a wrap folk I hopped you like chapter 1 Please review and heads up the queen is a Pharaoh if you guys didn't know that. Plus if you guys can review on a Good Egyptian queen name that will fit the Pharaoh please do if it's good then I will give you credit in my next chapter that's all. Majinsy2 is out Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello this is Majinsy2 with another update here not really a lot of reviews out there except one which was "I BE Random" and he wins for giving me a name for the Pharaoh which is Ahhotep keep reviewing to help me with ideas and other things for the chapter.** **My grammar and punctuation kinda sucks but please no flames fan art is also appreciated if you want to. Also if you don't know what these monster girls look like then look them up on the Monster girl first week of School has been a pain being a high school junior I will try my best to update but it won't be quick. I also do not own the Monster Girl Encyclopedia but I do however own my OC.**

"..." - Talking

 **"..." - Yelling**

 _'...' - Thoughts, Flash backs, and memories_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Meeting The Sexy Pharaoh and Her Servants!**

 **Syhime Quick Bio**

 **race: Human**

 **Ethnicity: African American**

 **Age: 16**

 **Height: 5'4**

 **Vitality: 20**

 **strength: 6**

 **Endurance: 8**

 **Intelligence: 15**

 **Luck: 8**

 **Equipped** **: Dragon Ball Z hoodie, white t-shirt, black pants, and black high tops converses**

 _{Narrator}_

 _'Last time on Syhime in the Manono World'. "You are in the Desert Region more specifically in the Manono World". I was shocked I what was this beautiful girl talking about was that strange blue oval a portal that took me to another world 'Multiverse Theory would be dammed!'._

 **{Syhime's p.o.v}**

"What do you mean? this is Egypt there is no such thing as the Manono world lady you must be crazy". I told her but she look at me like I was the stupid one "No what I'm telling you is true this is the Manono world and I have never heard of this place you call Egypt" she responded. "Well let move away from that topic for now because I never got your name". "My name is Ahhotep De Nile the queen of this desert region what is your name human boy" she responded I was kind of offended when she called me boy. "First of all my name is Syhime and second I'm 16 years old not a child".

"Wait your not a child but looked like one because of your height but I apologize" I accepted her apology and you know besides being pretty she actually nice. **"My queen I have done the task that was assigned to me!"** I turned my head to the person that was yelling and I see What appears to be a tan woman, black colored hair, red eyes, what appears to be wolf ears on the top of her head?, She has wolf paws too, she even has a black wolf tail, on her stomach she has two apostrophe marks, she has a gold trinkets on her head and hair, a golden balance scale staff, a golden sword, her clothing choice was a bra that covered up her breast, she also had a blue and yellow tie, her panties covered up her unmentionables, she was wearing purple pants that covered up her legs but exposed the panties but in all honesty they look like MC Hammer pants ,she's even taller than me by 1 foot **(A/N: She is a Anubis)**.

"My queen who is this peasant sitting in your throne?" she questioned to Ahhotep. "Ahit this is Syhime, Syhime this is Ahit my loyal assistant" I got out of my seat to give her a handshake but she rejected shaking my head I just dropped it not to let this girl get into my head "My queen pardon me but how can you trust this peasant he could be a thief for all we know".

I was about to retort when I felt a hand/Paw on my shoulder I jumped and turned around to see who touched my shoulder It was a girl around my height, she was tan like Ahit but not too dark, She had yellowish paws, brown hair with yellowish cat ears on the top of her head, golden trinkets on her head and in her hair, blue eyes, she has a golden color around her neck with the same colored tie, she has a weird maze tattoo on her stomach, her clothing consisted of a training bra that hid her assets but didn't leave much for the imagination, she wore black panties, blue and yellow thigh high socks **(A/N: She is a Sphinx)**.

"Don't let Ahit get to you she's always like that by the way my name is Bakat what's yours Nya". She was nice but had a playful personality "My name is Syhime it's nice to meet you too" while we were having our own conversation Ahhotep and Ahit were looking at us the conversation ended between me and Bakat when we heard "Ahem" we stopped talking and turned around to see what appears to be a women half scorpion hybrid before us she had green hair, amethyst colored eyes, a purple mask cloth that his her mouth, and had purple cloth that covered up her breast all in all she looked like an assassin **(A/N: She is a Girtablilu)**.

I did a double take and thought in my mind 'what the fuck?'."My queen is this an intruder if it is then I will dispose of him immediately" with that she pulled out a dagger but Ahhotep saved my skin by saying "No he's not an intruder or a thief he's a guest Hotep" thank you Ahhotep I was pleased when she replied to her. "Oh really if he's a guest then what are those bags doing near your throne my queen? if he's not a thief then he would let us go through his bag to see if he stole some of your treasure right Syhime" answered Ahit." no not at all if it would prove you two wrong that i'm not a thief then go through it" I told them confidently.

Ahit yelled at a random mummy girl with short blue hair **"You pick up his bag and bring it here!".** I looked at here she has bandages covering part of her hair, breast, hips, and legs only leaving her stomach exposed she even has the same black colored tattoos as Ahhotep. She looked shy picking up my bags and giving me my bag I accidentally touch her hand any she yelped I can see her blush a little.

I open up both of my bags and pulled out my cloths, snacks, and electronics the people held a look of confusion looking at all my belongings Ahhotep was the first to ask me "Clearly this isn't my treasure but what are these weird things you posses?". I tell why they are so bewildered at my stuff so I explained every item to them but my biggest mistake was introducing Ahhotep and Bakat to My 'Gameboy Advanced' with 'Super Mario Bros 3' because they wouldn't give it back to me well At least they know how to share with each other they do it better than me and my little brother I wonder how my family are doing at home.

After we all introduced ourselves it was getting late so All the women left to go take a bath I followed the mummy that gave me my bag she was assigned to lead me to my room while we walked I asked her a what her name was " I-I-I don't have one" was the cute mummy reply I told her why don't I give her name she was exited for her new name "how about I name you Asia" **(A/N: I got that from High School DXD).** She liked that name as we arrived to my room it looked like a spartan room I put up all of my cloths and my personal belonging and got my night time clothes to take a bath. I looked out the window in my room and I was confused last time I was out in the desert It was nothing but sand and cacti but now I see lush green, with a few trees out in the distance, and a big oasis that's near the pyramid. 'How is this possible I need to ask Ahhotep about this".

 **{Ahhotep p.o.v}**

 **Location: Hot springs**

 **With who: Ahit, Bakat, and Hotep**

"What to you think of him everybody" I ask my servants I got all their answers besides Ahit everyone seems to like him If only I wasn't forced to marry that prince in that other country for political reasons because of my parents but the wedding is 6 months away then I could've had Syhime to myself I was interrupted out of my thoughts by Bakat who was fondling my breast. **"Kyah!"** Bakat where fondling me roughly "Master your breast are so massive and soft nyah"." Bakat what are you doing stop fondling me it Ahit please get Bakat off of me" and just like that Ahit came to my rescue She pried the cat girl off of me I greatly thanked her but I herd a noise coming from the entrance of the springs.

I was surprised to see Syhime staring right at us I bet he was surprised at seeing me and my personal servants all naked in the springs he opened his mouth to talk "I'm sorry I didn't know all of you were out here I thought it was me by myself out here please don't me mad at me". Before I could talk to him he ran back inside the pyramid quickly I wasn't mad at him because he's the first man to see me naked I was snapped out of my thought by Ahit **"what a pervert"** I was about to refute when Hotep came to his defense "Calm down Ahit he didn't know that we were in here, he did apologize, and he left I think that's enough evidence to prove that he's no a mindless pervert" I was about to thank Hotep but she had her own reason to defend Syhime "Plus I don't mind being looked at by a man" I saw a blush forming on Hotep's face Oh Demon Lord she has a crush on him.

I heard from Bakat too "You know I always want a man to ravage me I think I'm gonna sneak into Syhime's room tonight and give him some tough riddles". This is getting out of hand I yelled at the top of my lungs "No one is having sex with Syhime he's a guest here we don't want to make a wrong impression and that's an order do you girls understand". The two girls huff in disappointment "Yes master" we all got done taking our baths we headed to the dinning hall to eat we all saw Syhime heading outside to the hot springs to take his bath.

 **{Syhime's p.o.v}**

I put my clothes and my towel on a convenient medium sized rock got out my a bar of my "Irish Spring" soap, got my Iphone out, My Beats pill speaker out, and then I stripped out of my clothes placed near the rocks too so they wouldn't get dirty either. I connected my Iphone to the Beats pill speaker I choose the song I wanted to listen to I got into the warm water wet the rag I had in my hand with the bar of soap in my other hand.

 **[Play on YouTube Sucker For Pain]**

 ** _(I torture you_**

 ** _Take my hand through the flames_**

 ** _I torture you_**

 ** _I'm a slave to your games_**

 ** _I'm just a sucker for pain_**

 ** _I wanna chain you up_**

 ** _I wanna tie you down_**

 ** _I'm just a sucker for pain)_**

I was singing along with the song I downloaded this song after going to the movies to see the "Suicide Squad" in my opinion I like the movie I also thought that the actor playing Harley Quinn was sexy as hell.

 ** _(I'm a sucker for pain_**

 ** _I got the squad tatted on me from my neck to my ankles_**

 ** _Pressure from the man got us all in rebellion_**

 ** _We gon' go to war, yeah, without failure_**

 ** _Do it for the fam, dog, ten toes down, dog_**

 ** _Love and the loyalty that's what we stand for_**

 ** _Alienated by society, all this pressure give me anxiety_**

 ** _Walk slow through the fire_**

 ** _Like, who gon' try us?_**

 ** _Feeling the world go against us_**

 ** _So we put the world on our shoulders)_**

 ** _(_ _I torture you_**

 ** _Take my hand through the flames_**

 ** _I torture you_**

 ** _I'm a slave to your games_**

 ** _I'm just a sucker for pain_**

 ** _I wanna chain you up_**

 ** _I wanna tie you down_**

 ** _I'm just a sucker for pain)_**

 ** _(I been at it with my homies_**

 ** _It don't matter, you don't know me_**

 ** _I been rollin' with my team, we the illest on the scene_**

 ** _I been riding 'round the city with my squad_**

 ** _I been riding 'round the city with my squad_**

 ** _We just posted, getting crazy, living like this is so amazing_**

 ** _Hold up take a step back, when we roll up, cause I know what_**

 ** _We been loyal, we been fam, we the ones you trust in_**

 ** _Won't hesitate to go straight to your head like a concussion_**

 ** _I know I been bustin', no discussion for my family_**

 ** _No hesitation, through my scope I see my enemy_**

 ** _Like what's up? Hold up, we finna re-load up_**

 ** _Yes I re-load up, I know what up, I know what up)_**

 ** _(I torture you_**

 ** _Take my hand through the flames_**

 ** _I torture you_**

 ** _I'm a slave to your games_**

 ** _I'm just a sucker for pain_**

 ** _I wanna chain you up_**

 ** _I wanna tie you down_**

 ** _I'm just a sucker for pain)_**

 ** _(I'm devoted to destruction_**

 ** _A full dosage of detrimental dysfunction_**

 ** _I'm dying slow but the devil tryna rush me_**

 ** _See I'm a fool for pain, I'm a dummy_**

 ** _Might cut my head off right after I slit my throat_**

 ** _Tongue kiss a shark, got jealous bitches up in the boat_**

 ** _Eating peanut butter and jelly fishes on toast_**

 ** _And if I get stung I get stoked, might choke_**

 ** _Like I chewed a chunk of charcoal_**

 ** _Naked in the North Pole_**

 ** _That's why my heart cold, full of sorrow, the lost soul_**

 ** _And only Lord knows when I'm coming to the crossroads_**

 ** _So I don't fear shit but tomorrow_**

 ** _And I'm a sucker for pain, it ain't nothing but pain_**

 ** _You just fuckin' complain, you ain't tough as you claim_**

 ** _Just stay up in your lane, just don't fuck with Lil Wayne_**

 ** _I'mma jump from a plane or stand in front of a train_**

 ** _Cause I'm a sucker for pain)_**

 ** _(Used to doing bad, now we feel like we just now getting it_**

 ** _Ain't got no other way so we started and finished it_**

 ** _No pain, no gain_**

 ** _Never stand down, made our own way_**

 ** _Never going slow, we pick up the pace_**

 ** _This is what we wanted from a young age_**

 ** _No emotion, that's what business is_**

 ** _Lord have mercy on the witnesses)_**

 ** _(I torture you_**

 ** _Take my hand through the flames_**

 ** _I torture you_**

 ** _I'm just a sucker for pain)_**

 ** _(More pain_**

 ** _Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging_**

 ** _For more pain_**

 ** _Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging_**

 ** _For more pain_**

 ** _Got me begging, begging, begging, begging, begging_**

 ** _For more pain_**

 ** _Got me begging...)_**

After the song ended I was done taking my bath I put on my night time, I rounded up my dirty clothes, my Iphone and Beats pill speaker after I got done I went back inside the pyramid when I got inside I saw Asia waiting at the door for me she was gonna lead me to the dinning hall with the rest of the girls I can't wait to talk to Ahhotep to find out how the desert was magically turned into a oasis.

I finally made it to the dining hall the place was massive it had decorations on the walls plus there was a long table with the group sitting at it Asia led me to my seat which was me sitting beside Bakat. There was a lot of foods that I never saw before and some food that I recognized their was already a plate full of meats and veggies I thanked Ahhotep for the food as I lifted up my fork to eat a piece of ham but before I did I asked her a question "Um Ahhotep can you tell me how this desert turned into a giant oasis?". She answered my questions that I asked her that question.

Now it my turn to answer all of her questions like where I was from, where did I get my clothes, etc... everyone else were shocked that I was from a different world and no monster girls, The Order, and The Demon Lords didn't exists. Of course Ahit didn't believe me and called me crazy everyone else beside's Ahhotep were a bit spectacle about the information I gave them while we talked dinner was over and we all went to our rooms to go to bed.

I was in my room trying to fall asleep in my bed so I put on my earbuds and turned on my Iphone **(A/U: One of Syhime's cousin hooked up a solar panel on Syhime's Iphone)** and syhime listen to calming music and fell asleep.

 **{Ahhotep p.o.v}**

I just conflicted on this political marriage I don't like the prince since met him 5 years ago he's cocky, arrogant, misuses his own power to get whatever he wants like a spoiled child, His country is suffering under his tyrannical fist, and to top it all off he's perverted pig what am I gonna do.

That's when I got a good idea I can have pretend to be in love with Syhime to trick my parents in breaking my marriage I just have him learn the history of the Manono world, have him train physically and magically but I'm not sure if his world he was talking about knows how to do magic. If he Impresses my parents then they have to break off the marriage because my father isn't to keen on me marrying the prince but my mother wants to establish peace between our two countries by having me marrying him.

 **{Narrator}**

With Syhime trapped in a new world what will he do fight to survive and get the girl in the end or will he perish into nothing tune in next time for Syhime in the Manono World".

 **Phew well that's wrap for this chapter please read and review if you'd enjoyed this chapter and if you guys can get me some information from the Monster Girl Encyclopedia then that would help me a lot please also my chapters won't be updated fast so please bare with me you guys. Stay cool Majinsy2 out peace**


End file.
